Virtual clustering brings multiple physical machines into unified management. It abstracts physical resources into a pool formed by various resources such as storage resources, computing resources, and network resources by means of a virtualization technology, where virtual machines request resources on demand and are deployed onto physical machines of a cluster system. A virtual machine live migration technology is a technology which migrates a virtual machine from one physical machine to another physical machine by means of live migration while ensuring that a service is not interrupted.
In the prior art, by performing real-time live migration of virtual machines in a cluster, deployment of a large number of virtual machines on physical machines can be adjusted, so as to implement dynamic load balancing within a scope of the cluster and improve resource utilization efficiency of physical machines. However, execution of live migration of a virtual machine brings extra load (load on a network, a memory, a processor and the like) to a cluster. For example, live migration of a virtual machine may require migration of dozens or even hundreds of gigabytes of virtual machine images between physical machines. As a result, the live migration of the virtual machine causes a great impact on network load in a cluster.